Sin ti
by MomoUsagiSan
Summary: Natsu hiere los sentimientos de Lucy gracias a su cruel sentido del humor provocando que ocurra algo inesperado para todos.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail es una obra del mangaka Hiro Mashima.

Capitulo I: Solo era una broma

El día es perfecto, perfecto para escribir una novela con hermoso romance – Suspiro Lucy mientras se estiraba plácidamente en su silla imaginando tal vez que era ella la protagonista de la historia que tanto anhelaba. – Seria grandioso lograr vivir uno propio – Lucy dejo salir esto de su boca sin siquiera pensar en que traería consecuencias.

\- Pff… Luchi quiere un novio de nuevo - Dijo Happy en un tono muy burlón mientras tapaba su boca para no reír.

\- Puajajaja, si siempre tan llena de esperanzas y de sueños sin cumplir – Agrego Natsu haciendo que la dosis de bullying lograse llegar a su punto máximo.

Lucy al escuchar las burlas de sus compañeros no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas, antes de darse cuenta ya sus puños se encontraban cerrados, por lo que comenzó a morder un poco su labio inferior, todo con tal de lograr contener sus lágrimas.

\- Ya sé que no soy bonita, solo soy Lucy… Pero no creo necesario que siempre estén recordándome eso – Dijo Lucy con la voz cortada.

\- Oi Lucy no te enojes, solo era solo una broma – Dijo Natsu al notar que su broma había herido a su amiga y compañera de equipo.

\- No… Estoy bien, solo me hiciste darme cuenta de algo que no quería aceptar, es todo.

\- Lu…chi – Antes de que Happy pudiese terminar de decir su nombre Lucy ya había salido de la habitación solo con la compañía de sus llaves.

-Estúpido, estúpido Natsu… es tan maravilloso, un gran amigo, pero siempre es tan malo, tratándome como la mujer más fea del pueblo - Dijo Lucy pasando de una simple queja a un llanto sin consuelo – Pero… No puedo evitar… quererlo tanto. – Termino su frase ahogada entre gruesas lágrimas.

Sin entender por completo sus propias razones la joven maga estelar siguió caminando sin rumbo por el pueblo tratando de alejarse lo más posible de su hogar y el gremio, su corazón no dejaba de sentirse como si estuviese hecho pedazos, esta era la primera vez que las crueles bromas de Natsu y Happy surtían un efecto real en ella era como si hubiese abierto una herida dentro de su alma.

Luego de la derrota de Zeref, Lucy había sentido que debía confesar un sentimiento a Natsu pero al verse interrumpida por el para ir nuevamente de aventuras no pudo evitar guardar silencio y seguirlo, pues para ella solo era necesario estar junto a él, después de todo podía ser solo un sentimiento confuso por su gran amigo.

La misión de los 100 años había sido un total desastre de no mucho más de 3 meses, pero al menos había logrado su cometido, durante ese tiempo Lucy había pensado fielmente que su sentimiento hacia Natsu era solo una ilusión creada por todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos.

\- No estoy segura de nada… ni siquiera de mi misma… quiero cambiar, quiero ser mejor de lo que soy ahora, quiero ser feliz – Dijo la Rubia mientras tallaba sus ojos con mucha angustia.

En ese instante las llaves doradas que acompañaban a la maga estelar comenzaron a brillar, unos a unos los espíritus estelares aparecieron frente a Lucy.

\- Hime, estamos aquí para apoyarla y llevarla con nosotros, por favor tome este pañuelo y acompañenos al mundo de los espiritus – Dijo Virgo sin hacer ninguna de sus típicas bromas.

\- Y no se preocupe por el tiempo Lucy-sama, tenemos una razón que lo compensara todo – Dijo capricornio con un tono amable que logro convencer a la maga de inmediato.

\- Ummh – Asintió Lucy y siguió a sus amigos quienes la guiaron de la mano, como si de su querida princesa se tratase.

A lo lejos Natsu iba caminando sin dejar de balbucear logro ver como su compañera de equipo se iba junto a los espíritus sin decirle nada, lo que provoco que Natsu se sintiese irritado, aunque no entendía la razón de su enojo.

\- LUSHI! – Grito Natsu en un intento por obtener razones de su compañera, aun estando enojado no podía evitar sentir culpa y algo de ansiedad cuando se trataba de ella.

\- Nat…su – Dijo Lucy muy bajo, deteniéndose por un instante, pero su decisión esa mas fuerte por lo que decidió ignorarlo y continuar su camino.

\- Se fue… Lucy – Dijo Natsu mordiendo su labio.

\- ¡Naaaaatsu! – Grito Happy a lo lejos justo antes de aterrizar junto a su amigo – ¿A dónde fue Luchi?

\- No… no lo sé, creo que la herimos Happy… - Dijo Natsu admitiendo que habían cometido un error.

\- ¿Luchi no va a regresar? – Pregunto Happy a su amigo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una voz muy temblorosa.

Era bien sabido por todos incluyendo a Lucy que tanto Natsu como Happy a pesar de sus bromas sin sentido, algunas veces hirientes, ellos la apresiaban mucho, incluso podría decirse que la consideraban como parte de su familia, aunque tal vez esto ultimo podría ser el inconveniente.

Los espíritus al llegar a su mundo, tenían preparadas ropas y comidas especiales para Lucy.

\- Minna, arigatou – Sollozo Lucy.

\- Hime ¿Es hora del castigo? – Hizo virgo su característica pregunta haciendo que Lucy pudiese reír un poco junto a los demás.

Mientras tanto en el gremio Natsu se encontraba solo, lo cual preocupo a los demás, pues supuestamente había ido en busca de su compañera para realizar un trabajo.

\- Natsu-san, etto ¿Dónde está Lucy-san? - Pregunto Wendy algo tímida ante el ambiente que solo empeoro luego de la pregunta.

\- Es cierto Natsu ¿Dónde está Lucy? ¿No necesitaba pagar ya la renta? – pregunto esta vez Erza con un tono preocupado.

\- No es de tu incumbencia – Respondió Natsu con un tono grosero sin pensar en las consecuencias por responder de esa manera a Titania.

\- Ah… si ya veo – Dijo Erza mientras un aura asesina aparecia a su alrededor.

\- Sumimasen – Respondió Natsu con la cabeza ya golpeada.

\- Ahora cuéntanos que fue lo que sucedió – Dijo Erza con completa serenidad nuevamente.

\- Lucy se enojó con nosotros porque dijimos que nunca conseguiría un novio – Respondió Happy en Lugar del pelirrosa, pues este seguía deprimido y enojado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Ya veo – Dijo Erza con la mano en el mentón – Ustedes chicos necesitan disculparse apropiadamente.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Erza, ustedes chicos no entienden el corazón de una mujer – dijo Charlie con los brazos cruzados y una cara de reproche.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué te ocurre cabeza de flama? – Pregunto Gray que llegaba de una misión junto a Juvia.

\- Natsu-san y Lucy-san tuvieron una pelea – Respondió Wendy tratando de evitar una pelea.

\- Un día de estos Lucy va a conseguir un novio y ese día te darás cuenta de lo mal que te portaste Natsu – Dijo Erza con un tono bastante maduro dejando a todos los presentes bastante impresionados.

Natsu al escuchar como todos estaban de acuerdo con el comentario de Erza no pudo evitar volver a decir algo que no debía.

\- Ja… El día que eso ocurra me quitare la ropa y correré con una tanga de color rosa por el gremio – Dijo Natsu con un tono de burla y enojo.

Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo de mi segundo fanfic (es la tercera vez que edito el documento pues se cambiaban muchas palabras al subirlo). Me tomo un tiempo para terminar el primero (sensación misteriosa) pero aquí estoy de regreso con un poco de contenido nuevo. Espero que lo disfruten y que me digan sus opiniones sobre la historia en los comentarios.

un abrazo y SALUDOS! : 3


	2. Capitulo 2 Renovada

Fairy tail es una obra escrita por el mangaka Hiro Mashima.

Capitulo II: Renovada

Habían pasado un poco más de tres meses y Lucy seguía sin regresar, Natsu recordaba que le tiempo fluía de manera distinta en el mundo de los espíritus celestiales, pero no podía evitar pensar que Lucy se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo en regresar.

\- ¿Creen que Lu-chan regrese pronto? – Pregunto Levi bastante preocupada.

\- No lo sabemos con certeza Levi, pero lo más probable es que regrese pronto – Respondió Erza mientras sorbía un poco de té.

\- Espero que Lucy-san regrese pronto – Dijo Wendy a lo que juvia asintió colocando una mano en el hombro de la pequeña dragón slayer.

Desde que Lucy partió se le veía muy pocas veces a Natsu por el gremio, solo tomaba una misión y se iba nuevamente junto a Happy y algunas veces Lisanna.

Esto continuo una y otra vez por un año entero, hasta que Lucy al fin regreso.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron y una despampanante mujer apareció, vestía un pantalón de cuero negro ceñido al cuerpo, una blusa holgada de color gris que permitía ver su ombligo, unos tacones altos que de manera muy sencilla terminaban de estilizar su figura, en su cadera un látigo y un estuche con llaves, su cabello algo más largo, con un estilo diferente, pero seguía siendo la misma, era Lucy.

\- ¡Lu-chan! – Grito Levi mientras corría para abrazar a su amiga por la cual había estado tan preocupada.

\- Levi-chan, los extrañe mucho a todos – Dijo Lucy con una voz encantadora que dejo enamorado a casi todos en el gremio.

\- Lucy has cambiado mucho – Dijo Erza abrazando a su amiga contra su pecho.

\- Yo no he cambiado mucho, pero tu luces hermosa Erza y ustedes también chicas – Dijo Lucy mirando con mucha dulzura a sus amigas del gremio, haciendo que todas y cada una de ellas se sonrojasen.

Todos en el gremio estaban muy contentos con el regreso de Lucy, era como en los viejos tiempos, todos bebían y brindaban por el regreso de su querida compañera.

\- Lucy – Dijo Mirajean tratando de llamar a la maga - ¿Aun no has arreglado las cosas con Natsu?

\- No. – Respondió Lucy con algo de indiferencia – No te preocupes Mira-san, no estoy enojada con Natsu y Happy, ellos son importantes para mí, son como parte de mi familia.

\- ¿Quieres decir que Natsu es como tu esposo y Happy como tu hijo? – Pregunto con un tono inocente la pequeña Asuka que se encontraba tomando jugos en la barra.

Lucy más allá de quedar en shock o sonrojarse como hubiese hecho en el pasado con la pregunta de la pequeña Asuka, solo atino a reír de una manera muy dulce.

\- Haha, no – Respondió con una suave sonrisa – Tal vez Natsu se deprimiría si tuviese que estar de esa manera junto a mí – culmino Lucy, dejando un poco deprimida a la pequeña Asuka.

\- Por cierto ¿Dónde está Natsu? – Pregunto Lucy para cambiar el tema.

\- Lucy- san, Natsu-san fue a una misión junto a Happy y Lisanna-san – Dijo Wendy algo preocupada.

\- Ya veo… ya lo veré luego, por ahora me voy. – Dijo Lucy algo indiferente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

\- ¡NATSU Y TU VAN A CASARSE!... – Grito Asuka haciendo que Lucy se girase quedando inmóvil ante la pequeña – Igual… igual que papá y mamá – Dijo la pequeña Asuka antes de comenzar a llorar, dejando caer su jugo.

Lucy no pudo evitar enternecerse con las lágrimas inocentes de la pequeña Asuka por lo que se sentó en el suelo y le acaricio el cabello.

\- Asuka-chan no llores, Natsu es como mi hermano, así que es imposible – esta vez no pudo evitar colocar una triste sonrisa fingida en su rostro.

\- ¿Así que soy como tu hermano? – Pregunto Natsu con una voz más masculina de lo que la maga recordaba. - Parece que llegue justo a tiempo, dijo el pelirrosa que se encontraba parado justo detrás de su rubia amiga.

\- Hola, Natsu, Happy, Lisanna – Dijo Lucy muy contenta ignorando la pregunta de Natsu mientras daba un caluroso abrazo a Happy y Lisanna.

\- Lucy respóndeme – Dijo Natsu con un tono algo severo, notoriamente enojado.

\- Así es – respondió Lucy de una manera fría y cortante.

\- Ya veremos qué tan cierto es eso – Dijo Natsu con un tono desafiante que dejo petrificada a la ahora renovada maga estelar.

Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, espero que a pesar de ser algo corto lo disfruten, tratare de publicar la historia lo mas seguido posible.

Díganme sus opiniones en los comentarios y espero de corazón que puedan leer esta historia hasta el final.

SALUDOS! :3


	3. capitulo 3 Él es Marshall

Fairy tail es una historia escrita por el mangaka Hiro Mashima.

CAPITULO III: Él es Marshall

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo planeas seguir haciendo esto? – Pregunto Lucy algo irritada.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Natsu con una inocencia fingida.

\- Desde que salí del gremio no has soltado mi mano… - Respondió la rubia arqueando una ceja y dejando ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Ah, sí, eso, los hermanos se toman de las manos y tú me vez así ¿no? – Dijo el Dragón slayer dejando ver en su cara una sonrisa pícara.

\- Tienes razón así es como te veo - Respondió la joven maga con una tierna sonrisa que demostraba poder controlar tan simple desafío.

Natsu tenía intenciones de comenzar una guerra y Lucy no pretendía perder contra el de ninguna manera.

\- ¡Lucy! – Grito un hombre a la distancia haciendo que la joven maga voltease de inmediato a mirar.

\- ¡MA-CHAN! – Grito la linda maga estelar al ver al joven, alto, rubio y apuesto hombre que la estaba llamando, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a él y salto a sus brazos llena de emoción.

Marshall era un hombre realmente atractivo, llamaba la atención de todas las mujeres allí presentes, vestía un jean roto, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero que se podría decir hacia juegos con los pantalones de Lucy era como si fuesen una pareja.

Natsu al ver a este hombre que para él era un completo extraño se acercó rápidamente para saber de quien se trataba pero antes de poder si quiera dirigir una palabra el hombre tomo a Lucy de la barbilla y le dio un corto beso en los labios de una manera tan familiar que hizo hervir de inmediato la sangre del mago de fuego que los observaba a una corta distancia.

\- Mal…dito desgraciado – Pensó el dragón slayer mientras se acercaba rápidamente parándose frente a frente con el hombre que estaba robando a SU compañera de equipo.

\- Ah… si, Natsu él es Ma… - Antes de que Lucy pudiese culminar con su frase Natsu la interrumpió.

\- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? – Pregunto Natsu con un tono desafiante.

\- Jaja. Así que tú eres Natsu ¿Eh? – Rio el apuesto hombre mientras se giraba para irse del lugar – Adiós Honey nos vemos otro día a solas – Se despidió giñando un ojo a Lucy.

\- Adiós Ma-chan – Dijo Lucy con una voz muy cariñosa ignorando nuevamente al pelirrosa.

Natsu no sabía que era esa sensación de rabia que invadía su cuerpo, pero de algo estaba seguro, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo esa sensación tan desagradable por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo de nuevo la mano de su rubia amiga y corrió sin rumbo alguno, si bien siempre era bueno haciendo amigos también lo era haciendo enemigos y ese hombre posiblemente seria el suyo.

\- ¡Espera Natsu! ¿A dónde me llevas? – Pregunto Lucy desconcertada por el extraño comportamiento del Dragón slayer.

Mientras tanto en el gremio Happy que se había quedado atrás se encontraba sentado en la barra comiendo un pez que le había regalado Mirajean.

\- Últimamente Natsu ha estado actuando extraño – Decía el gato azul con la boca llena.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con extraño? – Pregunto intrigada Mirajean.

\- Desde que Luchi se fue Natsu no ha dejado de decir su nombre mientras duerme y ahora que ella regreso la persigue diciendo que va a comprobar esa hermandad de la que habla – Decía preocupado Happy mientras masticaba su comida.

\- Eso es terrible… Happy, Natsu está enfermo – Dijo Charlie con una cara seria, en ese instante Charlie miro a Mirajean transmitiéndole un simple mensaje – Mira-san por favor sígueme la corriente - A lo que Mira sin pensarlo dos veces asintió.

\- Es cierto, pero no te preocupes, existe una cura y es… - Mira se acercó a Happy lo suficiente como para que solo el pudiese escuchar la cura contra tan mortal enfermedad.

Happy al escuchar las palabras de la mesera y maga de transformación se quedó perplejo, su shock fue tal que dejo caer su comida al suelo.

\- Y si no lo hace pronto perderá todo su poder mágico, se quedara calvo y morirá de una manera horrible y dolorosa - Culmino Mirajean con un tono aterrador y preocupación fingida.

\- ¡ESTO ES TERRIBLE! – Grito Happy mientras salía volando a toda velocidad del gremio en busca de su mejor amigo.

\- Mira-san ¿Cuál fue la cura de la que le hablaste a Happy? – Pregunto la gatita blanca bastante intrigada.

Mirajean se acercó a la pequeña Charlie y le dijo en un tono muy bajo cual era el susodicho remedio del que le había hablado al crédulo gatito azul.

\- Eres terrible… pero ya era hora de que alguien les diese un pequeño empujón – Dijo Charlie completamente satisfecha con la pequeña travesura que habían hecho y en la que tanto Erza como Wendy, Levi y Juvia estaban completamente de acuerdo.

Happy volaba a toda velocidad buscando a su amigo en el pueblo, el terror de perderlo de una manera tan terrible era tal que el pobre había recorrido una gran distancia en muy poco tiempo.

\- Natsu deja ya de alarme, estas lastimándome – Dijo Lucy con un tono cansado.

\- ¿Quién diablos es el tipo ese? - Pregunto Natsu enojado dejando ver un poco de celos en su tono de voz, lo que inconscientemente hacia un poco feliz a la maga estelar.

\- Él… Él es.

\- ¡NATSU! – Grito Happy interrumpiendo a la maga y lanzándose a toda velocidad sobre su mejor amigo. – Es terrible, es terrible – Decía el pequeño felino sin dejar de llorar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Happy? – Pregunto Natsu tratando de concentrarse en el felino.

\- Estas enfermo…y…y te vas a quedar calvo… aww y te vas a morir – Decía Happy entre sollozos.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron Natsu y Lucy al unísono al escuchar el disparate que decía su pequeño amigo.

\- Pero tiene una cura… solo tienes que tener un BEBÉ con Luchi - Respondió Happy secándose las lágrimas lleno de esperanzas.

Al escuchar esto ambos magos comenzaron a reír frenéticamente pues la razón era obvia.

\- Jaja, Happy creo que alguien te jugo una broma – Dijo Lucy entre risas secando unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- JAJAJAJA, si ¿Por qué diablos tendría yo un hijo con Luchi? – Dijo Natsu de manera despectiva entre risas mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeño amigo.

\- Si Happy recuerda Natsu y yo somos como HERMANOS – Respondió secamente la maga estelar dejando ver una fría sonrisa en su rostro.

Este es el fin del capítulo 3, como pueden ver agregue un personaje ficticio llamado Marshall a la historia para darle mas enjundia al asunto (LOL). Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Díganme que les pareció en los comentarios, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo para ustedes. Un abrazo y saludos a todos. :3

ATT: MomoUsagiSan


	4. Chapter 4 No voy a perder

Fairy Tail es obra del manga Hiro mashima.

Disfruten del capitulo.

Capitulo IV: No voy a perder.

Natsu al escuchar las palabras de la rubia chasqueo la lengua y dejo de sonreír, colocando a su amigo felino en el suelo.

\- ¿Sigues con eso? – Pregunto el pelirrosa con un rostro claramente enojado y un tono de voz algo intimidante.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto la maga estelar mirándolo de reojo sin siquiera sentirse un poco intimidada.

\- Hmm… Happy, hoy voy a dormir en casa de mi hermana – Dijo Natsu con picardía volteando a ver a Lucy con una sonrisa - ¿Podrías cuidar la casa? – Pregunto al gatito.

\- ¡AYE-SAN! – Grito Happy con decisión para salir volando del lugar, como si de una gran misión se tratase. – Debo ayudar en lo que pueda. – Dijo para si el pequeño gato azul convencido de la enfermedad del pelirrosa.

\- ¿De… de que rayos estás hablando? – Pregunto Lucy con una ceja temblorosa levantada mientras trataba de mantenerse regia.

\- Bien, vámonos – Dijo Natsu con una enorme sonrisa tomando fuertemente de la mano a la rubia para correr a toda velocidad.

-Espera, Natsu… - Lucy al ver que el pelirrosa seguía ignorando lo que decía no le quedó otro remedio más que actuar. – Ya verás – Lucy rápidamente tomo de su cadera una llave de color cobrizo brillante, una que Natsu jamás había visto. – Ábrete portal del ángel caído, ¡METAMORFI….MAGNA! – Grito la Rubia y una Luz muy fuerte la cubrió haciendo que Natsu dejase de correr y soltase su mano.

\- Pero… que demo… - Antes de que Natsu pudiese siquiera terminar su frase, unas enormes alas aparecieron en la espalda de la chica, junto a un hermoso traje, haciendo semejanza a un ángel.

\- Lo siento pero ya no dejare que hagas lo que quieras – Dijo Lucy mientras emprendía vuelo dejando boquiabierto a su querido compañero de equipo.

Natsu al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, al ver a su compañera más fuerte que nunca, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y dejar salir una linda sonrisa de emoción, era como si estuviese aún más revitalizado luego de verla así.

\- ¿Así? Ya lo veremos – Dijo Natsu antes de correr, pues aunque no era una carrera se sentía como si lo fuese, y no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Lucy al voltear y ver que tras de ella estaba Natsu corriendo a toda velocidad no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada.

\- Aunque siento algo de nostalgia por esto, no planeo perder contra ti – Dijo Lucy completamente llena de emoción y decisión.

\- Parece que se divierten – Dijo Juvia que los había visto por coincidencia.

\- He… Espero – Dijo Gray respondiendo al comentario de su linda y querida acosadora con una sexy sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Gray-sama… - respondió Juvia con sus ojos en forma de corazón.

\- Al fin puedo ver el departamento – Dijo la rubia llena de emoción.

\- Demonios casi llegamos y aun no logro alcanzarla. – Dijo Natsu mientras aumentaba su velocidad.

Lucy hizo un último esfuerzo y lo logro, llego mucho antes que el dragón slayer, entro a gran velocidad cerrando por completo el lugar para evitar que este pudiese entrar.

\- Así que regresaste muchachita. – Dijo una mujer que usaba las ropas de Lucy mientras movía uno de sus dedos de un lado al otro.

\- Ca…casera… - Dijo Lucy atemorizada pues no había avisado que iba a irse a un viaje ni mucho menos había pagado su renta en todo ese tiempo.

\- No te asustes, no me debes nada – Dijo la mujer al ver la cara de horror en el rostro de la maga estelar.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – Pregunto dudosa la joven rubia.

\- Pues que ese amigo tuyo, el molesto de cabello rosa, pago puntualmente tu renta. – Dijo la mujer con un gesto de pocos amigos. – JA… El amor joven… que molestia. – Dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación dejando sola a la joven.

\- Natsu… - Dijo la rubia dándose cuenta de que Natsu no había dejado de ser el buen amigo que había sido siempre, pero no podía evitar recordar la burla y el rechazo que sintió antes…

La maga llena de culpa se asomó por la ventana que había cerrado encontrándose frente a frente con aquel chico que le hacía perder los estribos fácilmente pero que al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de querer.

\- Gracias… - Dijo Lucy abriendo la ventana dejando entrar al Dragón slayer por decisión propia. – Por… la renta.

Natsu sin decir algo sobre ello, solo se aproximó con firmeza hacia ella colocando uno de sus brazos sobre el cuello de su compañera.

\- Nos vamos a divertir mucho esta noche… H-E-R-M-A-N-I-T-A. – Dijo el Dragón Slayer con una voz seductora en el oído de la rubia, haciendo que esta se sonrojase y tragase grueso.

Hasta aquí el capitulo numero 4, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.

Díganme en sus comentario que les pareció.

Un saludo y mil abrazos... :3

ATT: MomoUsagiSan


	5. Chapter 5 Dulces Sueños (FIN)

Fairy tail es una obra del mangaka hiro mashima.

Capitulo V: Dulces sueños.

Lucy hizo un gesto de disgusto y soltó rápidamente el abrazo del dragón slayer con un movimiento firme.

\- voy a usar el baño – dijo la rubia mientras salía de la habitación dejando ver un aura asesina bastante feroz.

\- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? – se preguntó así mismo Natsu confundido

Lucy entro al baño refunfuñando entre dientes mientras se quitaba la ropa para entrar a la bañera.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me dejo engañar? – Se preguntó la maga mientras hundía en el agua parte de su rostro. – Pensé que había cambiado un poco en este tiempo, pero sigue siendo un idiota inmaduro que solo me ve como su amiga fea sin novio. – Dijo esto último haciendo burbujas con su boca en el agua tratando de ahogar su pena y tal vez la sed de sangre que sentía en estos momentos.

\- Estoy entrando…

\- … ¿Eh? – Fue lo único que pudo articular la joven maga estelar antes de ser salpicada con el agua de su bañera, pues un dragón slayer había saltado en ella sin pleno aviso.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Preguntaba Lucy con una calma fingida mientras pateaba el rostro de Natsu.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? Ja…ja – Dijo el pelirosa respondiendo con otra pregunta fingiendo demencia.

\- ¡SAL! – Grito la Rubia presionando con mucha fuerza su pie contra el rostro de su compañero de equipo.

\- Somos como hermanos… ¿Qué tiene de malo que tomemos un baño junto? – Pregunto el peli-rosa con un rostro muy inocente el cual no surtía efecto pues al decir esto la rubia utilizo aún más fuerza en su ataque – ¿Demonios cuando se volvió tan fuerte…? – pensó Natsu algo impresionado por tal cambio en su amiga, por alguna razón ahora quería saber un poco más.

Lucy sonrió y dejo ver un aura asesina que iba dirigida a Natsu quien estaba esperando una muerte inminente, ese sentir que solo sentían de Erza ahora la dulce Lucy parecía irradiarlo, por lo que el Dragón Slayer solo cerro los ojos en espera del ataque final.

\- Tienes razón – Dijo la Rubia bajando el pie y dejando espacio suficiente para el chico en la bañera.

Natsu algo dolido por la reacción de la chica solo se sentó en el espacio que esta le había dejado.

\- ¿Realmente me ve como su hermano? – Pensó Natsu mientras observaba fijamente a su compañera de equipo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tanto está mirando? ¿No entiende que ya esta situación era lo suficientemente incómoda para mí? – Pregunto Lucy para sí misma mientras trataba de calmar su corazón.

\- Entonces… - Dijo Natsu llamando la atención de Lucy quien lo miro fijamente un poco sonrojada mientras cubría su pecho. - ¿Ya me dirás quien era ese tipo? – Pregunto el dragón slayer con mucha curiosidad y algo de nerviosismo por la respuesta que podría recibir de la chica.

Lucy al escuchar la pregunta de su compañero de equipo solo atino a suspirar, tal pregunta viniendo de Natsu la hacía sentir algo que no quería.

\- Antes trate de decírtelo pero no me escuchaste, así que no veo razón para decírtelo ahora. – Respondió la maga estelar tratando de parecer fría.

\- ¿Es tu novio? – Pregunto Natsu ignorando por completo las razones de Lucy para no responder.

Lucy al ver la insistencia de Natsu de saber quién era ese hombre con el que la había visto antes, tomo su toalla sin dejar de cubrir su pecho para salir de la tina. Natsu al ver que su querida compañera solo trataba de huir, sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo de la mano para no dejarla ir.

\- Lucy… - Dijo Natsu con la voz un tanto apagada.

Lucy podía sentir su corazón a punto de salirse, tal vez Natsu ¿la veía como algo más que una amiga? Era algo que rondaba por su cabeza en ese instante por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- … - Lucy mantuvo el silencio pues sentía que su voz estaba atrapada en su garganta, no podía articular palabra alguna.

\- Ja… Como podría serlo… Igual nunca vas a tener uno – Dijo Natsu con una voz sarcástica que reflejaba un enojo incomprendido por la rubia.

\- Tienes razón – Dijo la maga estelar con una fría sonrisa mientras soltaba su mano de la de Natsu para salir de la tina.

Natsu sin poder evitar ver de reojo a la maga salir de la tina, noto como esta había cambiado un poco, sí que no era la misma pues ahora era aún más hermosa que antes.

\- Maldición… - Maldijo el dragón slayer al darse cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido con su amiga. – Pero… ¿por qué se tenía que sonrojar cuando hable de ese tipo? – Se preguntó Natsu en voz alta mientras hundía su cara en el agua.

\- Idiota… - Dijo la rubia a regañadientes mientras se colocaba una pijama rosa pálido y procedía a peinar su cabello el cual era un poco más largo ahora. – Yo también soy una idiota por pensar que sentiría algo por mí, después de todo ¿a quién le podría gustar alguien como yo?

Lucy camino por su habitación y saco de su ropero un pantalón azul algo más grande de lo que ella utilizaría normalmente y lo dejo en una silla donde Natsu pudiese verlo fácilmente y se fue a la cama.

\- Maldición estoy nerviosa, así no puedo dormir – Pensó la maga estelar abriendo muy grande sus ojos y dejando ver su rostro completamente sonrojado por ello.

Justo en ese instante Natsu salía del baño solo cubierto por una toalla pequeña atada a su cadera.

\- ¡Nee…Lucy! ¿Ya estas dormida? – Pregunto el peli-rosa de una manera bastante ruidosa.

Lucy al escuchar a Natsu quien ya se encontraba en la habitación no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que fingir estar dormida, mientras que Natsu al no recibir respuesta paseo sus ojos por la habitación y pudo notar como Lucy había dejado un pantalón cuidadosamente doblado en la silla.

\- ¿Es para mí? – se preguntó Natsu mientras se colocaba el pantalón que le serviría de pijama esa noche.

\- Lucy… ¿Estas dormida? – Pregunto Natsu una vez más.

\- Ya deja de preguntar y duérmete de una vez – Pensó Lucy nerviosa.

Natsu quien no recibió respuesta alguna se metió con mucho sigilo en la cama luego de dejar la luz apagada para no "despertar" a su compañera, pues esta le había dejado un espacio, cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos nuevamente.

\- Lo siento – Dijo el dragón slayer con mucho pesar.

\- ¿Eh? – Pensó Lucy a quien le comenzó a palpitar muy rápido el corazón, sentía como este se iba a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento.

\- Yo estoy celoso… estoy celoso de ese tipo, él ha pasado este tiempo contigo, mientras yo venía aquí cada día a esperarte, aun estando con Happy me sentí vacío sin ti.

Lucy escucho las palabras de Natsu sintió como su pecho estallaba…Tomo aire para responder a las palabras de Natsu pero antes de que pudiese decir algo este continúo hablando.

\- Sé que estas despierta – Dijo el mago acariciando la mejilla de la rubia que se encontraba justo frente a él.

Lucy al sentir los ásperos dedos de Natsu recorrer su mejilla, abrió los ojos y sonrió para tomar la gentil mano del moreno.

\- ¿Quieres saber quién es ese chico? – Pregunto Lucy con una sonrisa.

\- … - Natsu en silencio solo asintió con la cabeza, dejando ver un gesto de seriedad que era bastante visible con la luz de la luna que alcanzaba a entrar por la ventana.

Lucy con mucha calma se sentó en la cama y alcanzo su juego de llaves, tomo una pequeña llave de color rosa con el signo de un corazón.

\- Él es Marshall, es la llave del amor verdadero, te puede ayudar a olvidarlo o a recuperarlo, bien sea la situación. – dijo Lucy contándole a Natsu con detalles como había obtenido la llave de Marshall, diciendo lo fuerte que era y también su buen gusto y carisma. – Él fue parte de mi entrenamiento y ahora mismo él es mi… - Lucy fue interrumpida por Natsu.

\- Él es tu novio – Dijo Natsu sentándose al igual que Lucy. – Ya sé que te fuiste por mi culpa, siempre estoy diciendo cosas que te hieren… yo no quería verte con otro hombre y por eso siempre… siempre decía que nunca tendrías un novio. Yo solo… - Natsu apretó los dientes con mucha fuerza y giro su cara para poder observar a Lucy directo a los ojos – Yo solo no quería que fueses arrebatada de mi lado, y ahora esta él.

\- Mi amigo, Marshall es mi amigo – Dijo Lucy completamente sonrojada ante la declaración de Natsu, no sabía que más hacer o decir. – y tu… tú no eres como mi hermano eres como mi… mi… no sé. – Dijo la maga estelar arrojándose en la cama y cubriéndose completamente por las sabanas.

\- ¿Quieres que lo descubramos juntos? – Pregunto Natsu mientras se metía en las sabanas y acercaba su rostro al de Lucy.

\- No voy a caer en tu broma…

\- ¿Y quién dijo que estaba bromeando? – pregunto acercándose más y más hasta dejar solo unos milímetros entre sus labios y los de la rubia.

\- No lo sé ¿cómo podría saberlo? – Pregunto la maga dejando ver el deseo de sentir sus labios.

\- creo que no fui lo suficientemente claro – Dijo Natsu acariciando el cabello de la chica desde la raíz para luego tomarla de la nuca y darle un beso bastante torpe e inocente – Yo te amo y no planeo dejar que nadie te tenga nunca. - Natsu dejo ver un tono rosa bastante adorable en su rostro luego de esa frase tan cursi.

Al no saber a dónde mirar, el dragón slayer solo hundió su rostro en el pecho de la rubia mientras la abrazaba con mucha fuerza por la cintura, esto a manera de escudo, ya que no quería ser rechazado.

\- Yo también te amo – Dijo la rubia acariciando el cabello increíblemente suave del chico. – Te veo como mi primer y único amor verdadero.

Ante tal respuesta Natsu sintió que iba a explotar de alegría por lo que se abalanzo sobre los labios de la chica nuevamente dándole esta vez un beso un poco más profundo.

\- ¿Crees que nos descubran en el gremio? – Pregunto Lucy algo divertida con la situación.

\- Lo más seguro es que se alegren por nosotros. Haha – Dijo Natsu riendo a la vez que descubría sus cabezas de debajo de las sabanas.

\- Dulces sueños Lucy – Dijo Natsu dando un beso en la frente a Lucy y recibiendo un tú igual como respuesta junto a una delicada sonrisa.

\- buenas noches Happy –Dijeron ambos antes de cerrar los ojos para ir a dormir.

\- ¿HAPPY? – Gritaron Lucy y Natsu al unísono y levantándose sobre la cama y mirando a todas partes dándose cuenta de que en la habitación se encontraban junto a ellos Happy, Grey, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, Levi, Charlie y Wendy. Todos ellos observándolos con una expresión de aprobación.

\- ¿Cu…Cuanto tiempo llevan allí? – Pregunto Lucy nerviosa.

\- El suficiente – Respondió Erza haciendo un signo de aprobación con la mano mientras sus ojos brillaban con un destello lleno de alegría.

Wendy por su parte hablaba con Happy y Charlie sobre él bebe de Natsu y Lucy.

-¿¡Bebe!? – pregunto Lucy

\- Si, si cuando será – dijo Natsu entre susurros juntos a los más jóvenes del grupo como si fuese un niño chismoso.

\- ¡NATSU! – Grito Lucy ante las bromas tontas para reír junto a los demás.

\- Ya te habías tardado mucho – Dijo Grey señalando a Natsu mientras se sentaba desnudo en una silla cercana haciendo que lluvia tuviese un derrame nasal.

\- Felicidades Lu-chan – Dijo Levi tomando las manos de Lucy mientras que Gajeel solo reía.

\- Bien ya que estamos todos aquí… ¿Por qué no tenemos una fiesta? – Dijo Lucy entre un leve suspiro y una sonrisa llena de alegría pues ya de nuevo se encontraba en casa junto a su más querida familia.

FIN.

Muchisimas gracias por llegar hasta aqui, este es el final de este fanfic NaLu, espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo para todos ustedes.

Me encantaria que me dijeran en los comentarios que les parecio esta corta historia. :3

Tambien me gustaría decirles que escribí otro fanfic de un solo capitulo sobre el juego otome The Fateful Encounter con la ruta de kodai. Para quienes no conozcan este juego esta disponible en la playstore (me encantan estos juegos). El capitulo de este fanfic se encuentra disponible en mi wattpad, pueden encontrarlo como The Fateful Encounter Kodai y mi usuario por supuesto es MomoUsagiSan.

Saludos! se les quiere (*o*)/


End file.
